Hide&Seek
by Mirage Enamel
Summary: It's amazing the places that such a simple kids game can get us. Sora/OC ONE-SHOT


"No no no no no noooo! He'll be here any second!" A petite girl panicked as she ran around her room. Her short hot pink hair bobbing around behind her as she rushed around the large room.

_Ding Dong._

She gasped and her emerald eyes widened in fear when she heard two voices talking in the hall way.

"Gotta hide fast!" She muttered to herself. She gritted her teeth as the voices got louder and footseps were coming her way. She glanced behind the door and an evil twinkle came to her eye, "Praise the lord I don't have a decent mirror in this room." She snickerd slipping behind the door and as it creacked open.

"Zara? You here?" She heard a boys voice say. Not just any boy. He was _the_ boy. The key bearer(sp?). The one who saved all the worlds from destruction. Twice. The one with the spiked hair. The clumsy one. The really cute one. The one named Sora. "Ooooooh I get it, you're playing hide and seek!" He spoke to himself, "Alright then! Looks like I'm just gonna have to find ya!" The ground squeeked as he walked.

He moved over to the closet and swung open the door.

"Nope, no Zara, only Axel just waiting to come out." He joked.

The pinkette's left hand flung to her mouth to save her from giggling and giving her away. Sora closed the door and moved to the heavy curtains that had not yet been open in the early morning. Well, early for the two teens at least, it had to be at least 11am by now.

The boy flung back the curtains, but again failed to find his friend. Friend. The word ached at Azaria's heart. Of course he only wanted to be _friends_. Not that she'd ever let him know she wanted otherwise of course.

Sora sighed getting slightly frustrated which made the pinkette hold back another giggle.

Sora strolled over to the bed and lingered for a moment before he suddenly dropped to the floor.

"GOTCHA!" He yelled, groaning once more when he realised he once again, failed. So apparently saving the world, that was easy. Yet when it came to a simple game of hide and seek limited to one small-ish room, now _that_ was difficult.

_'Only Sora.'_ Azaria thought affectionately, shaking her head with a slight smile on her lips.

Sora stood to his feet, shoulders slumped over in defeat.

"Zaaaaraaaa! This isn't funny where are youuuu?" The boy whined to nobody.

Grinning, Azaria headed from her hiding spot, careful not to stand on any creeky parts untill she was right behind Sora.

"RIGHT HERE!" She yelled jumping on his back, causing the poor brunette to cry out in fear and fall directly onto the bed.

Azaria was laughing while Sora was squirming around from underneath her until he was facing her with false tears in his eyes.

"Where did you come from?" He asked pouting. The pinkette wiped the tears from her eyes and caught her breathe.

"From behind the door." She stated proudly as if she had just won a medal.

The boy looked at her cluelessly and tilted his head to the side slightly, giving him a rather cute look that almost threw the girl off balance.

"How'd I not see you then?" He asked.

"It's cause I'm ninja." The girl replied winking and tapping the right side of her nose with thumb.

Sora groaned before he got an evil look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, letting the grin fall slightly. Sora grinned that irresistable grin of his and in the blink of an eye the tables had turned. Sora was now straddling Azaria. She blushed a thousand shades of reds at the closeness of their faces. "S-Sora?"

Before another word could be spoken a sudden sensation went through the pit of the girls stomach as she started squeeling and squirming, attempting to get awayy from Sora. The evil tickle master!

Laughter filled the air as the two played around for a little while longer before Sora decided to stop torturing the poor girl. He placed both his hands on either side of her head as the two caught thei breathe.

"I hate you." Azaria giggled after she calmed down slightly.

"No you don't!" Sora beamed at her.

They shared a laugh slightly before looking into eachothers eyes. Everything seemed to go still at that very moment. They had never really been this close to eachother before. Azaria could feel Sora's hot breathe on her lips, which made her shudder with delight. His hair was falling slightly into her face but right now she couldn't care less. All she could concentrate on was him.

Sora had known for quite some time now of the emotions he felt for his hot headed friend, yet he never actually realised how deep they went untill that very moment. That moment looking into her eyes said more than anyother moment they had ever spent together combined.

They were meant to be. Both of them. Together. It was just a matter of which one would come clean about the feelings first.

It all happened so quickly. Neither made a move first. Neither really knew what they were doing. It was just an impulse. A sudden need.

They met in the middle. Their lips meshed perfectly together. It was like a dance. A dance of passion and love.

Sora's arms were around the girls waist, and hers snaked their way behind his neck.

The tables turned again, Sora shifted them both and Azaria was now straddling Sora once again. Never once breaking the long awaited kiss.

Her hands were on the brunettes face, his clutched either one of her hips.

It wasn't asked by one but decided by both. Their tongues started to dance as well.

So long had it been waited for. The passion surrounding them was brilliant. Everyone had been waiting for this day to finally come.

Of course the need for air came, breathing through their noses wouldn't do for the heavy breathes that needed to be taken here.

They broke apart, panting, catching their breathes for the second time that half hour. Neither spoke, they simply looked at each other.

Sora grinned, a grin that Azaria couldn't help but smile back to.

"Be mine?" He asked her. The girl giggled and nodded her head feverently.

"Of course!" She said bouncily, crushing the brunette in a hug, which he gladly returned.

"I love you Azaria." Sora whispered sweetly into her ear.

A tear prickled at her eyes but she pushed them back and held onto Sora ever tighter.

"I love you too Sora."

They sat there embraced for a long period time.

_'After all this time, he's finally mine.'_ Azaria thought to herself smiling. Sora was thinking the same thing about her. When they pulled apart Sora grinned, not being able to stop.

"So what now?" He asked.

The pinkette put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmmmm." She stayed that way until her face lit up, "I'm telling Axel what you said about him!" She giggled, climbing off her new boyfriend and running down the stairs and out the house.

It took a few moments for everything to register in Sora's head before her gaped after her.

"Wait you can't do that!" He cried out and chased after his girlfriend in a desperate attempt to catch up to her.

* * *

This is something me and my boyfriend have actually done, the hide and seek thing lol, so I improvised and turned it into this ^.^ I thought it was really cute, hope you did to :)


End file.
